


As It Falls Apart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly falls victim to everyone's focus on Brenda.





	As It Falls Apart

**~*~Get In Line~*~**  
  
He was the only thing she could see through the blur of her tears – his blue eyes begging to know the issue as his words promised to fix it all.  
  
It was wrong to give in, to want to reward understanding with her selfish instincts; but his lips were a welcome escape from the world crumbling around her.   
  
When she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently coaxing her away, the rejection worsened.  
  
There was no way she could face him. Shamefully hanging her head, she waited for him to rob her of the last comfort she had – his friendship.   
  
_{But you can't leave, I can't do this without you  
Hey you can't go, I can't do this without you  
There's one thing you must know, I can't do this without you  
'Cause baby I need you by my side, I can't do this without you}_  
  
 **~*~On Cue~*~**  
  
She moved away, severely wounded, and the flashes of their tragic past nearly blinded him.  
  
Rather than spit questions, he brought her into the circle of his arms and kept her tightly against his body. The signal was crystal clear – she could breakdown.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to detect the problem through her subtle signals. The softness of her sobs told him the children were fine, but the weakness of her hold told him it had everything to do with her marriage.  
  
If there was one thing he hated about Jax, it was his ability to break her spirit.  
  
 _{As soon as I enter the crib, I'm sensing a bad vibe  
No welcome home kisses, even though it's been a while  
And you trying play it off but I can see clear through the mirror  
I'm looking straight at your face, boo, and it's missing a smile}_  
  
 **~*~Grounded~*~**  
  
“I can’t fight anymore. Not for him. Not for anyone.”   
  
The statement left her lips through shaky breaths as his thumbs attempted to wipe away the tears.  
  
“This is it. I give.” Carly leaned her head back, a sad laugh accompanying her words, “I’m going to be happy with my kids and stop pretending that any man will ever pick me.”  
  
“Carly…”  
  
“Please, don’t reason it, okay?” Shutting her eyes, a fresh flood ran the rivers of her cheeks, “Just listen, don’t judge, and agree with me. Please, Jase…”  
  
He rubbed the muscle of her shoulder, reluctantly obliging her request.   
  
_{But I, thought you grasped the difference between real and fake  
Granted I, understand the fact that I'm not in your Marc Jacobs eye  
I know the lies and rumors are factors behind break-ups  
Don't let them tears run down your cheeks and ruin your make-up}_  
  
 **~*~Back Up~*~**  
  
Jason’s entrance had settled the rumble of the office, surprised to find Carly was the picture of calm as Jax looked downright insane.  
  
His blue eyes ablaze, a furious smile on his lips, “You can leave. This doesn’t concern you.”  
  
“I asked him to be here.” Carly corrected, mouthing ‘thank you’ to Jason as he took a silent stance beside the door, “I don’t want things to get ugly here.”  
  
“Do you realize how ridiculous this is? He’s here for what? Intimidation? Not going to happen.”  
  
“He’s here to make sure you sign the papers. Give me our final divorce.”  
  
 _{(We go) From trust to issues to what I do after shows  
I always got an excuse to not come home  
And you always got an excuse to look through my phone   
And hate on every person that I meet on the road}_  
  
 **~*~Rebuild~*~**  
  
“Michael initiated family night.” Carly pointed an accusing finger towards her son across the table, narrowing her eyes, “And the food’s going straight to my hips.”  
  
“Jason, don’t let her fool you. She’s been marking days on the calendar, plotting boring board games and making us watch the cheesiest movies you’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Your sister loves those movies!”  
  
Jason savored the sounds of laughter and the sight of smiles, grateful Carly and her children were back to living under the same roof.  
  
Since Carly’s divorce, he could sit with them as an accepted family member – no longer a glorified outsider.  
  
 _{Can't let a good thing go down the drain  
Hey girl, it's ups and downs but we got to maintain  
I know it get hard out there  
I know it get rough out there}_  
  
 **~*~Negligence~*~**  
  
He heard her footsteps nearby, the only sound to interrupt the silence Sam’s departure had left.  
  
Thankfully, she said nothing as she took his hand within her own. After a quick examination, she set out for the first-aid kit and left him to sulk at the window.  
  
She went to work on the cuts and broken skin which he had gained from an earlier meeting with the wall.   
  
Without looking at her, he blinked his misty eyes, “She’s not coming back.”  
  
“Of course, she is.” Carly cleaned the wounds, releasing a heavy breath, “They always come back to you, Jase.”  
  
 _{Things are not the same in many ways  
You go on and on and on 'cause nothing's the same  
I ride along, along, along there's nothing to gain}_  
  
 **~*~Snowball~*~**  
  
“We’re not having this conversation!”  
  
“Sam left you, Spinelli’s a mess, and you let Brenda get away with a secret about the same guy who’s trying to kill her! Fine, I say, let her walk into the line of fire!”  
  
“You don’t get a say in how I handle this!”  
  
Carly boiled in her spot, shaking her head as a threat left her lips, “If you don’t end this, end her hold on everyone, I swear I will.”  
  
He wanted to tell her to stay out of it; however, she stormed out and left him to dread her next move.  
  
 _{She says things are not the same in so many ways  
I've been rolling with some snakes since my trendy days  
And she never let it phase but that's what she says  
That they offend me with envy, right through the Fendi shades}_  
  
 **~*~Blind Spot~*~**  
  
Jason was not himself as she sat beside him, her eyes wide with horror as the men negotiated a trade nearby – Brenda for a meeting with the Balkan.  
  
Unable to leave without warning her cousin and best friend of Dante’s involvement, Carly had put herself in a position of danger.  
  
“Stay put.” Jason whispered, ready to relocate his surveillance spot, and waited for her nod, moving after one last check of the corner.  
  
Though he feared what may happen, Lucky had given the signal and Jason had to react.  
  
Everything seemed to go according to plan until he returned Carly.  
  
 _{You suddenly threatening to leave, packing your LV's  
And handing me your jewelry, telling me to sell these  
'Cause it's like the fifteenth time I'm begging on my knees  
We falling in and out of love like Alicia Keys}_  
  
 **~*~Unified~*~**  
  
Jason blamed himself at Carly’s bedside, wondering why he hadn’t stopped her - sent her away sooner.  
  
Patrick promised she would recover, the injuries no longer threatening since the bullet had been removed from her stomach.   
  
Still, he held her hand as though it would disappear – fearful a choice had been made by his insistence in helping Brenda.  
  
She had investigated this, found out about Lucky, and forced her way into the drama without any input from Jason.   
  
Everyone he needed decided to bow out as the Balkan situation developed; he could only hope Carly hadn’t come to same conclusion.  
  
 _{I just want to sit and chill with ya  
Listen to build with ya, getting to know what's the deal with ya  
But you miss the picture baby 'cause you're telling me you're hurt  
(Word) I hurt you so you hurt me back so I can feel with ya}_  
  
 **~*~Recover~*~**  
  
As he stepped into her hospital room, her smile faded, “If you’re here to yell at me, Michael beat you to it.” Once the door had closed behind him, Carly crossed her arms with a wince, “I don’t want to argue with you, Jason.”  
  
He worked his way to the vacant seat at her bedside, “Brenda’s with Sonny. She told him about Dante’s connection.”  
  
“…fantastic.”  
  
“I told Sonny to handle this.” Her stare softened as he took her hand within his own, confessing, “I chose you.”  
  
Carly squeezed his hands with fresh tears, accepting a new reality – she came first.  
  
 _{We've been through too much to let it all just slip away (Slip away)  
Remember how I used to be a shelter in the rain (In the rain)  
And I know that I've been wrong, just let me make it right  
Baby, won't you come back home, if only for tonight  
I will (I will) cherish every moment you're here (You're here)  
Still}_  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “Without You” – Rebstar featuring Trey Songz**


End file.
